Sanitary fittings are known, such as single-armed lever mixers which comprise a water inlet, an operating element, which is used to adjust water volume and temperature, and an outlet. The outlet conventionally comprises sanitary fittings of this type that are made of metal. In the case of superior fittings in particular transparent materials, such as glass, are also used, however. A sanitary fitting is thus for example known in which the outlet is constructed as a glass outlet disc in which the water supply ends through a hole arranged in the disc surface of the outlet disc.